


Pop-Tarts

by httpstiles



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpstiles/pseuds/httpstiles
Summary: Kevin Day is a fucking hard ass. That’s how this all starts. Neil gave him instructions, and Kevin didn’t follow them.





	

Kevin Day is a fucking hard ass. That’s how this all starts.

Neil gave him instructions and Kevin didn’t follow them.

 

Andrew has a sweet tooth. This is not some huge secret and damn _anyone_ who gets between him and his ice cream.

_“Yes, Neil, this includes you. You think you’re special because–”_

 

“Does anyone else want anything?” Kevin asks. “Allison is going to the store. I’m tagging along.”

“Cereal,” Neil answers.

“What kind?”

“Those flakes. The yummy ones.” Kevin frowns at Neil’s word choice.

“Yummy…”

“Oh we need milk, too!” Nicky chimes in. “I finished the last of it earlier.”

“Okay, I’ll be back.” Kevin doesn’t say anything else as he leaves the room, still sliding on his jacket. Neil settles into place next to Andrew in the bean bags.

“Have you ever considered getting bigger bean bags?”

“He doesn’t need–” Nicky is abruptly cut off by a book smacking him in his face. It’s the one Neil had just seen in Andrew’s hands. He’ll never understand how he moves that fast.

“You shut your mouth, Hemmick.”

“I’d say ‘make me,’ but I know you will,” he mutters, rubbing his face.

Andrew turns to Neil then and points a finger.

“Don’t ask stupid questions.” Neil shrugs and adjusts his body in the undersized seat and lets himself drift.

  
He wakes up not much later when there’s a loud crash from the kitchenette. He can’t stop from going into panic mode, jumping up and looking for signs of danger. His heartbeat races, but stops when he catches sight of Andrew facing off with Kevin in the kitchenette.

“ _Raisin Bran?_ ” Andrew asks with pure disgust. “Sleep with your eyes open.”

Kevin and Nicky burst into laughter after Andrew storms off. His vibes scream to leave him the fuck alone so Neil doesn’t follow. Laughing is a new thing for Kevin, and it fits him, Neil thinks, but he doesn’t approve of Andrew being put into a mood.

“What just happened?” Neil finally asks.

“Aw man, I can’t believe you missed that!” Nicky shouts. “Kevin got him Raisin Bran!”

Neil tries to understand, but nothing clicks.

“Raisin Bran?” he questions. “I thought Andrew liked flakes.”

“Andrew likes Frosted Flakes,” Kevin corrects and tosses the box to Neil. “I got him Bran Flakes.”

Neil catches it and studies the box in his hand, which is purple rather than the blue he recognizes.

“If you know Andrew liked the other ones, why’d you get these?”

“To mess with him,” Nicky says. “It’s called a joke.” Neil frowns and tosses the box back.

“Sorry, but I don’t see the fun in purposely disappointing your friend by getting them something they don’t like when you know better.” The smile slips from Nicky’s face and Kevin’s joy falters.

“Way to take the joy out of it,” Kevin huffs.

“There should never be joy in ruining your friend’s mood. He’s been craving flakes for days.” Neil leaves the kitchen area and decides he’s spending the rest of the night in the girl’s room if they’ll have him.

 

(Neil makes his way back to the room later that night, when he knows Andrew is back. He finds Andrew laying on his bed, awake and unmoving. His face is back to that of apathy, but Neil thinks he likes it better when Andrew isn’t constantly annoyed by his friends, so he makes way for the kitchen. He pulls the tub of ice cream out of the freezer and puts it in the microwave, despite warning labels. He only leaves it in long enough to soften it.

Andrew is startled out of his thoughtless gazing with a bowl next to his face. It’s Vanilla and Strawberry ice cream with branflakes mixed in. Andrew hates Neil and he hates this stupid bowl of sugar.)

 

Unfortunately, this isn’t a one-off situation.

“I’m going to the market again,” Kevin says a week later. “I got milk, _frosted_ flakes,” he starts listing off, “pop-tarts, and coffee beans; yes I know which brand.”

“The pop-tarts,” Andrew says. “Strawberry,” he points toward himself, “and blueberry,” he points at Neil.

 

An hour later and Kevin still hasn’t returned, so the two of them make their way to the roof. It’s late when they get back, and Kevin is back too, but they don’t check for groceries and instead get ready for bed.

 

Waking up feels odd. At first, Kevin can’t tell what’s off, but it only takes a moment to assume it might be the sticky substance mixed up in his hair, all over his pillow, and along his collarbone. He wipes some off and finds pink yogurt with smashed crumbs mixed in.

 

“ANDREW!”

 

 _Everyone_ hears this and the girls come stumbling out of their room. Matt and Aaron come out into the hall too. The two groups look at each other and then across the hall at the unopened door.

“What’s happening?” Dan asks. “Was that Kev–”

A noise cuts them off and a cut off cry sounds from the room. Renee steps forward, but it’s Dan who starts banging to door.

“Nicky! Opened this goddamn door!”

Neil is the one who opens the door and he looks annoyed, like _really_ annoyed. He gestures for the girls to come in with a dramatic, sarcastic wave. Inside the room, Nicky is bent over and holding on to his knees, face red and tears streaming down. The noises coming out of his mouth are so high pitched, it takes them a moment to catch onto the fact that he’s laughing.

Andrew and Neil are in their pajamas lounging in the bean bag chairs, but there’s no sign on Kevin. Andrew looks bored and two seconds from falling asleep again.

“Where’s Kevin?”

“Get them out!” Kevin growls from the kitchenette, but of course this makes them want to go investigate.

They come across two things in there. One is Kevin in his state of distress, and another is a box of _Unfrosted_  Strawberry Pop-Tarts with knives sticking out of it from multiple directions.

“Oh my–”

Aaron, who was peeking over Renee’s shoulder, leaves immediately, uncaring. Allison and Dan break into laughter, collapsing onto each other, while Matt and Renee have the decency to try and hide their laughter, though it’s still obvious.

 

“I didn’t know unfrosted even existed,” Neil insists.

“Shut the fuck up,” Andrew snaps back.

“Do you want one of my blueberry–?”

“No, I don’t want any of your _blueberry_.”

  
(He has one later, though.)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Post that inspired this fic: https://humanscarmuseum.tumblr.com/post/153769710879/calm-down-andrew  
> No, I didn't think of this entire fan fiction the second I read the caption. It took weeks to develop.
> 
> (Yes, I did. This took me one hour at most bye.)


End file.
